Automobile or other vehicles, which have experienced an accident, frequently have bent and misaligned body or frame members as a result. These must be straightened or realigned to assure proper operation and a number of devices have been developed for this purpose. However, because of the wide variety of misaligned members, the existing equipment is extremely complex and expensive.
Furthermore, a permanent installation is normally required and valuable floor space is occupied even when the equipment is not being used.